That Which Calls Out Disaster
That Which Calls Out Disaster '(災いを呼ぶもの, ''Wazawai o Yobu Mono) '''is the sixth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary On the way back to Headquarters, Allen meets a boy named Jean who is interested in the extermination of Akuma. Despite Allen's warnings, Jean heads out with his friend, Leo, to take down the most vile evil there is. Allen must now confront his demons to show Jean the truth of what stands in front of him. Long Summary Allen makes his way back to the Order along with Toma in order to return the Innocence they retrieved in Mater. However, when the train becomes stuck for a while, Allen ponders why his Innocence chose him. Sometime later, a young boy witnesses the birth of an Akuma in a back alley. He yells to anyone who will listen that there is an Akuma and overhearing this, Allen rushes over to help. Nevertheless, he is greeted by a group of very unimpressed townspeople, who claim the boy is making it up. The boy, now identified as Jean, insists he is telling the truth and that Akuma really do exist. Among the crowd is the man who was turned into an Akuma, and knowing this, Jean tells everyone to ask him about what happened, explaining he had witnessed the man being attacked by someone wearing a top hat. The man grabs him and claims he was just playing along with a prank and the crowd disperses. But as Toma and Allen turn to leave, the Akuma makes its presence known and Allen swiftly takes it down. Jean, excited by this, asks Allen if he can see his anti-Akuma weapon. Jean explains he knows so much about Akuma because his father is a scientist at the Black Order. Since his father is away a lot, Jean had decided to read all his material on Akuma. He also reveals that the townspeople do not realise he regularly patrols the area in order to protect them from Akuma. He conducts these patrols with his friend, Leo. Toma warns Allen they must not deviate from their orders, however, Allen assures him they will leave in a short while. Continuing his explanation, Jean reveals he also patrols the area in order to learn more about the Akuma so he can become a scientist who creates amazing anti-Akuma weapons. He then goes on to ask Allen how he became an exorcist, since he did not expect them to be as weak-looking as Allen. Allen does not take it very well. When Jean asks Allen about how many Akuma he has killed, Allen begins to think about the night he tried to bring his adoptive father, Mana back to life. He implores Jean to stop doing his patrols because he worries about what will happen if the Millennium Earl set his sights on him. However, Jean does not take his warning seriously and makes his escape by giving Allen an onion bomb, which contains tear gas. Toma tells Allen that he will contact the other finders in the area to keep an eye on Jean. That way, Allen's worried will be alleviated and the two of them can finally return to headquarters. After they finally arrive back at the Order, Allen approaches the Science Division, who are all so worn out they can barely speak. This causes Allen to wonder if he could ever start calling the Order home when no one is even saying so much as a hello. At that moment, Lenalee arrives with some coffee, and he asks her what to do with the Innocence he retrieved. She tells him to take it to Hevlaska, which he does. Upon handing over the Innocence to Hevlaska, she explains she takes care of all the fragments that do not yet have an accommodator, until the Generals return. Komui adds that there are five Generals, one of them being Cross. He explains that while they have their own assignments to take care of, another one of their duties is to find accommodators for the Innocence. This causes Allen to think back to Jean’s question of how he became an exorcist, as well as the day he was approached by Cross, who asked him if he wanted to become one. When asked to look at Hevlaska, Allen sees that there are 109 slots for each piece of Innocence, one of which is filled by the newly acquired fragment. Including that one, they have collected 41 pieces of Innocence so far. That night, Allen dreams about Mana. In the dream, when a young Allen falls to the ground exhausted, Mana approaches him and tells him to keep walking. After he wakes up, he heads to the dining hall but encounters Lenalee, who tries to stop him from entering by claiming Jeryy had burned a new recipe he was working on. Allen does not believe it could be quite that bad, but Lenalee insists he cannot go in and tells him she will get him later. Before leaving, he asks Lenalee if anyone in the Science Division has a son named Jean. Meanwhile, Jean witnesses an Akuma attacking a finder. Allen heads to the Science Department to find Jean’s father, Jake Russell. Upon finding him, he lets him know that his son and his friend Leo are conducting patrols for Akuma. Jake, however, does not seem to take any notice and is instead engrossed in his work. In the meantime, Jeryy and the others have prepared a welcome party for Allen in the dining hall, but no one knows where Allen is. Lenalee sets out to find him but learns from Toma that he has set out to find Jean. Toma warns that they must bring him back immediately because he is heading into a dangerous situation, explaining that one of the finders who was watching Jean had been killed. Meanwhile, Jean’s friend, Leo, pays him a visit. Jean is excited to see him, since it is the first time he has seen him since Leo’s mother’s funeral. Noticing that Leo seems distant, Jean tries to cheer him up by telling him about his first time encounter with an Akuma and the Millennium Earl. While Jeryy and Komui are inconsolable about the disappearances of Allen and Lenalee, Allen pays a visit to Jean. Before his arrival however, Leo tells Jean there is a place he wants to show him. When Allen finally arrives, Jean does not take too kindly to his visit, knocking him over at the door. With that, Jean leaves with Leo while Allen begs him not to go. At that moment, Allen realises that Leo is an Akuma. Leo takes Jean to a graveyard, where they encounter the Millenium Earl. Jean responds by throwing an onion bomb at him and tries to leave with Leo, however, Leo does not budge. In fact, he has a smile on his face. The Millenium Earl then reveals that Leo has been dead since his mother’s funeral, and he is now an Akuma. Jean does not believe it, but at that moment, Allen arrives and confirms the Earl is telling the truth. Meanwhile, as Toma and Lenalee make their way to where Allen is, Toma updates her on the situation. In the meantime, Allen attempts to destroy the Akuma, but Jean shields it, refusing to believe Leo is really an Akuma. However, Leo transforms into an Akuma and points its gun at Jean’s head. Fortunately, Allen manages to shield him from harm, but Jean is concerned when he sees that Allen has been infected by the Akuma virus. The Millennium Earl explains to Jean that he creates Akuma with the help of the darkness which comes from human hearts. Allen also explains that with the Earl’s power, Leo managed to bring back his mother’s soul and it was then used to create the Akuma. He reveals he can see the soul of Leo’s mother in the Akuma and she is in a lot of pain. The Millennium Earl points out that Allen should be dead already thanks to the virus, however Allen reveals that with the help of his anti-Akuma weapon, he is able to purify his own body. With that, he purges the virus from his body, which intrigues the Earl. Allen maintains it is a curse, which was placed on him when he attempted to bring Mana back to life. This jogs the Earl’s memories of their first meeting, back when Allen was a child, who in his grief, enlisted the Earl’s help to bring his adoptive father back to life. Lenalee and Toma arrive just in time to hear this revelation. Characters Episode Notes *In the manga this arc takes place before the Ghost of Mater Arc, therefore Allen had not reached the Black Order at this point. *Jean's father is never named in the manga, nor does Allen meet him. Navigation Category:Episodes